Pride
by Folheld
Summary: Il n'y avait pas de place pour la fierté de Helga Poufsouffle.


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Ce texte est un peu venu d'une frustration de voir que très souvent il n'y en a que pour Gryffondor parmi les maisons de Poudlard. Sauf qu'en tant que fière Poufsouffle bah j'ai voulu un peu changer la donne en partageant ce petit texte.**

 **C'est une lettre d'amour à ma maison mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

 **Pour rappel, les Poufsouffles sont ceux qui étaient les plus nombreux pour combattre les Mangemorts lors de la bataille de Poudlard.**

 **De plus, je me sers d'un headcanon, qui voudrait que la Salle-sur-Demande (au septième étage) aurait été créée par Helga Poufsouffle qui aurait voulu d'un lieu où tout le monde pouvait trouver de l'aide peu importe son sang et sa maison.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

La fierté était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre face aux autres. Laisser ce sentiment monter en elle et prendre le pas sur ses mots et ses actions. C'était un appel à la violence et à la fin de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il y avait déjà tellement à faire entre les traditions de Serpentard, l'entêtement de Gryffondor et le mépris de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la fierté de Helga Poufsouffle.

Poudlard était une entreprise bien trop unique pour risquer de voir le château s'effondrer. C'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de créer quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux. Quelque chose qui tiendrait un rôle bien plus important et bien plus spécial que l'ébauche d'un gouvernement de sorciers.

Helga Poufsouffle le savait : la jeunesse était la clé. Outre les belles phrases que Godric adorait sortir sur les enfants : « les gamins d'aujourd'hui, les adultes de demain » ou bien les regards calculateur de Salazar qui réfléchissait déjà à la perfection d'un monde sorcier, ou encore les remarques acides de Rowena sur la stupidité de certains et le besoin d'élever intellectuellement.

Oui, la jeunesse était la clé. La clé qui avait réussi à réunir les quatre plus grands sorciers depuis Merlin lui-même, pour les voir œuvrer vers un but commun. Poudlard était destiné à être l'école parfaite : un premier pas vers la pure société sorcière, une place où toutes les possibilités prennent vie, un apprentissage de toutes les magies et de toutes les règles, une nouvelle maison pour tous ceux qui en cherchaient une.

Helga Poufsouffle le savait, elle n'était pas crainte comme Salazar, admirée comme Godric, respectée comme Rowena. Elle était le quatrième fondateur, celle qui avait été là dès le début sous couvert d'une amitié avec les trois autres. Celle qui avait aidé Serpentard pendant qu'il mettait au point les protections du château. Celle qui avait accompagné Gryffondor alors qu'il recueillait chaque nouvel élève potentiel. Celle qui avait tenu compagnie à Serdaigle tandis qu'elle perfectionnait le programme de l'école.

Elle savait qu'elle était très souvent moquée derrière son dos, que peu de personnes comprenait son choix de faire de sa maison dans l'école, un véritable moulin où tout le monde était accueilli. Elle ne se souciait par du respect des traditions et du maintien d'un sang sorcier préservé comme Salazar. Elle se fichait du potentiel de bêtises ou de duels qu'un élève pouvait commettre ou gagner, contrairement à Gryffondor. Le sérieux et le respect des règles ne l'intéressaient pas, contrairement à Serdaigle.

Elle n'avait pour ambition que de faire de sa maison, un second foyer pour tous ces élèves qui finiraient chez elle. Poudlard était bien plus qu'une simple école sorcière. Bien sûr que le château était exceptionnel au vu de ses fondateurs mais il pouvait leur apporter tellement plus. Helga laissait avec plaisir ses amis parlementer, se disputer et crier sur la meilleure manière de diriger Poudlard.

S'effacer n'était pas un problème alors qu'elle remplissait à côtés les diverses missions qu'elle s'était donnée : veiller à la bonne température de l'eau pour le calamar géant au fond du lac. Apporter suffisamment de nourriture le plus discrètement possible au basilic de Salazar et feindre l'ignorance devant les suspicions de Serdaigle sur la possibilité d'un secret de leur confrère. Finir de mettre au point les sortilèges pour cette salle secrète au septième étage. Mettre quelques gouttes de potions d'Energie dans la tasse de thé matinale de Rowena en hiver pour l'aider à affronter le froid. Nettoyer avec soin l'épée de Godric, celui-ci l'oubliait toujours.

Helga Poufsouffle prenait soin de tout ce qui vivait dans le château et de tout ce qui ne vivait pas aussi. Elle laissait bien volontiers, les inconnus la sous-estimer sous prétexte qu'elle était trop gentille, trop docile face aux trois autres fondateurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en avant, juste de protéger son château et tous ses occupants.

Quand était venu le moment de créer le Choixpeau afin de répartir les élèves et choisir les qualités voulues dans leurs différentes maisons des fondateurs, certains choix avaient été rapides. Rowena avait été très claire sur le côté studieux de ces prochains élèves. Salazar avait tenu à faire de sa maison, celle qui servirait les traditions, rejetant de fait les nés-moldus étrangers à ces règles sociales. Godric n'avait voulu que les plus téméraires, ceux à même de parler fort et de créer la pagaille au grand désespoir de Salazar. Helga avait bien entendu décidé d'accepter tout le monde, comment pouvait-elle rejeter des enfants de 11 ans sous prétexte qu'ils étaient ignorants des traditions, craintifs ou peu motivés à travailler ?

Toutefois, elle avait veillé à enseigner au sein de sa maison, l'importance de compter sur les autres et d'être fier de ce qu'ils étaient. Non, Helga Poufsouffle ne pouvait être fière sans risquer de voir le château s'effondrer dans les conflits.

Cependant quand des siècles plus tard, elle put contempler les élèves de sa maison prendre leur baguette de leurs mains moites et tremblantes et faire face à l'ennemi pour défendre Poudlard aux côtés d'Aurors, des professeurs, elle sentit monter en elle le sentiment tant renié.

Ses élèves n'étaient pas les plus parfaits des sorciers, ni les plus courageux, ni les plus savants mais ils se sentaient chez eux dans ce château trop grand et trop froid en hiver. Ils se sentaient chez eux aux côtés de ces sorciers en vert, rouge, bleu et jaune. Ils se sentaient chez eux dans cette salle commune, où ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils voulaient sans jugement, sous le regard de leur fondatrice dans ce tableau au dessus de la cheminée qui ne s'était jamais animée.

Ils se sentaient chez eux car ils étaient dans ce coin perdu en Ecosse, fiers de qui ils étaient. Ils se sentaient suffisamment chez eux pour le défendre face aux Mangemorts malgré leur âge, leurs faiblesses et leurs mains moites.

Quand ils réussirent à défendre leur second foyer et à le sauver, ils purent se retrouver dans la grande salle pour pleurer leurs morts et célébrer leur victoire douce-amère.

Le jaune n'était pas une couleur particulièrement répandue dans la Grande Salle habituellement. Pourtant ce soir-là, c'était bien celle-là que l'on retrouvait le plus sur les vêtements des élèves qui avaient affronté la mort au point de perdre parfois.

Et si, pour la première fois depuis des siècles à veiller sur le château, Helga Poufsouffle permit à son cœur de se remplir de fierté. Aucun vivant ni aucun mort ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez un peu de temps, je demande juste un petit commentaire pour avoir vos impressions :)**

 **Bonne journée,**

 **Lucie**


End file.
